I have the only right
by Rinoa-Akime
Summary: Ezréal Hawkins, Commandant d'une unité spéciale à Londres, a vieilli bien plus vite qu'elle aurait du. Elle aspire à la paix, mais n'oublie pas son père assassiné pour autant, et la promesse qui s'en est suivie. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouve en Nouvelle-Zélande, sur les traces du plus gros poisson de sa carrière... et d'un ancien camarade qu'elle ne porte pas dans son cœur.


Adieux

Une longue mélopée s'élevait depuis les grandes orgues du premier. L'atmosphère était lourde, triste, alors que quelques sanglots s'élevaient dans le silence qui pesait entre les notes. Debout face à l'assemblée, un prêtre avait joint ses mains, prononçant quelques paroles sourdes, des prières destinées à quelqu'un qui n'était pas présent. Ou du moins, qui ne l'était plus. De grandes gerbes de fleurs avaient été déposées dans l'église, autour du cercueil ouvert. A l'intérieur était étendu un homme. Ses mains jointes sur son torse étaient blanches, froides. Pour ce jour si spécial, on l'avait revêtu de son uniforme militaire, et on l'avait décoré de la Légion d'Honneur post-mortem. Comme si ça pouvait avoir une importance quelconque.

- Il est à présent temps de faire nos adieux au regretté Peter Hawkins.

Une personne dans l'assemblée se leva, coupant le prêtre dans sa tirade. Lentement, titubant, elle s'approcha du cercueil, serrant sa main valide sur sa béquille à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Sa progression jusqu'au cercueil de bois fut laborieuse. L'assemblée s'était tue face à cette étrange silhouette blessée qui gravissait les marches de marbre.

- Ezréal… tenta une femme dans la foule.

L'autre ne tint pas compte du soupir. Lentement, la blessée releva la tête. Son front et ses tempes étaient enroulées dans un large bandeau blanc immaculé. Son bras droit était enroulé d'une écharpe blanche, qui rappelait son poing gauche qui tenait la béquille. Son pied gauche étai plâtré, et son mollet gauche, sous sa jupe noire, était bandé également. Une grimace déforma son visage alors qu'elle lâchait la béquille pour poser sa main sur le rebord en bois. L'objet de plastique tomba au sol dans un bruit sec, claquant.

- Ce n'est pas qu'un ami, ou un mari que nous avons perdu, mais également un frère, un père, qui a laissé derrière lui, une famille détruite.

Lentement, la main d'Ezréal glissa et effleura les médailles accrochées sur la veste d'officier anglais. Elles s'arrêtèrent sur une petite chaînée reliée à un objet caché dans une de ses poches. Délicatement, elle l'en tira, dévoilant une petite montre arrêtée, dont l'écran s'était fendillé. Elle en caressa le verre délicatement, appréciant le raclement sur sa peau, fixant les aiguilles qui s'étaient figées sur les chiffres romains : 14h28. C'était à cette heure là qu'il était mort. Se mordant la lèvre, elle ferma un instant son œil unique laissé libre par son bandage.

- Peter Hawkins, nous a quitté physiquement, et a commencé un nouveau chemin vers un ailleurs meilleur.

Doucement, lâchant la petite horloge, elle monta sa main bandée jusqu'à son front. Délicatement, elle agrippa le tissu, puis l'arracha, dévoilant une cicatrice encore rouge et boursoufflée, suintant de pus et de sang par endroits. Les bandes tombèrent au sol sans bruit alors que celle qui semblait être la mère de la jeune femme détournait le regard tristement.

- Cependant, il restera à jamais vivant dans nos cœurs et dans nos esprits.

A ces mots, elle arracha un médaillon de son cou, y laissant une petite marque fine d'où s'échappèrent trois gouttes de sang. Tremblant sur ses jambes qui peinaient à rester droites, elle le glissa dans les mains du défunt, puis retira la pince de son uniforme pour la glisser dans sa poche. Une larme roula depuis son œil blessé sur sa joue encore brûlée. Brusquement, coupant le silence qui s'était établi, l'orgue retentit, faisant vibrer la foule.

- Amen.

Ezréal répéta cet ultime hommage, serrant sa main sur le pull noir qui couvrait ses épaules couvertes de pansements, en fermant les yeux pour réguler ses larmes. Elle avait mal, affreusement mal au cœur. Un vide incroyable avait pris place dans sa poitrine.

Le cercueil venait d'être placé dans la tombe. Debout face à ce qui lui semblait être un gouffre sans fond, Ezréal serra sa main libre sur la rose qu'elle tenait, enfonçant ses épines dans sa main blessée. Son bandage se tâcha de sang. Sa mère posa sa main sur la sienne, l'encourageant à la lâcher. Elle tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le cercueil refermé.

- Je te vengerai. Tu verras, Papa, je vivrai pour deux…

Et une dernière clameur s'éleva, soutenue par l'orgue qui jouait son dernier air.

* * *

**Me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction, oui, j'ai mis momentanément en suspend _Unconditionally_ puisque je n'ai pas beaucoup d'idée sur comment la travailler pour bien mêler tous les personnages et les métiers que j'ai avancés... Il me faut encore beaucoup de documentation - que je n'ai pas pour le moment - en plus de mes études et c'est difficile de mêler les deux. **

**Bref ! **

**J'espère que cette nouvelle fiction va vous plaire, je compte la faire prendre place dans le monde réel - bien entendu, je vois mal la guerre d'Afghanistan dans un roman de Tolkien - avec non pas les personnages du Hobbit mais les acteurs qui les interprètent ! Oui c'est une idée comme ça, je verrai bien où elle me mène. **

**En attendant, j'espère que vous tenterez et que vous vous laisserez porter ! Elle ne sera pas très longue, juste quelques idées couchées sur le papier je dirais - avec bien entendu une forme adéquate !- **

**Voilà j'ai terminé ma parlotte ! J'espère donc que j'aurais réussi à vous convaincre, même si le résumé n'est pas nécessairement très convainquant. Alors je vous dit à très bientôt j'espère, et n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une petite review ! **

**Rinoa.**


End file.
